fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hero of Oakvale
How do we know his name is Aarkan? Aarkan I didn't know that his name is Aarkan, but I very much enjoyed the game, did you? --- There's absolutely no source for this, someone just made this up. --- The idea probably came from this book which u can get in the game. "The Trials of Aarkan" This epic poem was once taught in every school, but its themes were regurgitated so often by lesser versemakers it lost all its power and is now virtually forgotten. It tells the story of a young boy whose village is destroyed by a band of savages. Orphaned, he is taken in by an old warrior who teaches him the ways of the sword. As a grown man, he slays an ancient evil and restores order to his world.Dabingganz 11:17, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Really, his name isn't Aarkan. That's just nonsensical fan fiction. I would fix the name of the article if I could. It should just be called "The Hero." Grapejuice Gamer 05:40, 16 August 2008 (UTC) The Heros Name We don't know the name of 'The Hero' but i may have to change the article name to 'The Hero (Fable)' as of October 24th (maybe), as the name of the main protagonist in Fable II may also be just 'The Hero' Kadajvince 17:38, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Where did that idea come from? That is no way the heroes name,it was what someone said and some people started asuming it was his name.His name is whatever you chose it to be. The Hero of Oakvale was more likely a good hero. I know that this is just speculation and not fact, but there are some references in Fable II that suggests he was a good hero. Examples: *In Fable II the frescoes on the walls in the Chamber of fate clearly shows that The Hero chose the path of good. *After defeating Jack of Blades in Fable:TLC he had the choice to keep the Sword of Aeons and kill Theresa(this was the evil choice) or to spare Theresa and throw the sword into The Void(which is the good choice). Since Theresa is alive in Fable II this proves The Hero did not kill Theresa(good choice) *In the "Investigating the Mayor" quest, the prisoner tells The Hero that Lady Grey is a witch and asks for the Hero's help to prove his allegations. After proving she murdered her sister, this probably led to her being tried for as a witch following her death, the Sheriff did say that the prisoner must have been telling the truth.(I don't remember if there was good/evil sides to this quest, but if there was then the exposing of Lady Grey would be an act of good regardless. It is revealed in Fable II that Lady Grey was executed for being a witch. Another example that suggests he was a good hero is in the Tales of Albion. It was stated that after the defeat of Jack of Blades the people of Albion thought there was no longer any need of heroes. This proves that there were no threats as great as Jack of Blades and did not need protection afterwords. If the Hero chose to be evil and wore Jack's mask then he would have been an even greater threat. By defeating Jack of Blades this meant that he was more stronger than Jack and more powerful. Fable Hero 06:37, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :I know its like a year since that post but I've only just seen it. Now onto my theories: *The Hero being good is only Canon because if he was evil Albion wouldn't be the same thus meaning no events of Fable II as the Hero would have either become Jack(TLC putting on the mask) or would have ruled the people in fear with the Sword of Aeon's. *There is no proof that Theresa is truly alive, she could be a manifestation of Theresa's spirit or could be some descendant of Theresa from her time at Twinblades camp(yes I'm suggesting that while at the camp Theresa was sexually active) *Lady Grey could have been killed as a witch regardless of the Hero's choices. People could have gotten sick of her attitude and called her a witch to get her killed. There are many theories that can cause a lot of chaos in how Albion is. What truly needed to happen was a remake of Fable that linked up to Fable II allowing all choices to be transfered over much like what they plan to do with Fable IIIAlpha Lycos 04:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I completely agree. I mean the game is called Fable, so it could have just been made up, and even if the Hero did get the Sword of Aeon's, he would have been killed in the Hero Raids anyway. It may be unlikey, but it's possible. and Chances are if he became Jack the other hero's attempted to kill him. 19:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) possible scythe relation if the hero of bowerstone and of oakvale are both of the royal archon bloodline and since scythe was doesnt that mean they're distantly related to scythe? Carter1 08:11, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, if we assume all the Archons are descendants of William Black (we are never told how succession works in the Old Kingdom). --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 12:32, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::It is also widely believed that Scythe is William Black, due to the connections in the lore. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 18:03, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed. In fact, I truly feel that the developers want us to believe that they're the same person. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:18, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hero Strengths I think i read somewhere the Heroes didn't want to use guns? If so how does the gun outrule will, combined with strength, and knowledge? They are villagers, and bandits(maybe guards) after all... Also what about all the apprentices? What about Weaver and his "True strength" or whatever.... another this is that they could slow time, dodge bullets(matrix!) or use assassin's rush to dodge, or go berserk! A big thing is that in Fable I the main thing i used was physical sheild which might of protected the heroes. So what gives? (I actually like the stories of both and the ending of both)--XxKanin 02:39, 31 May 2009 (UTC) There is no evidence that The Hero chose a pure Good Path, its canon that he chose The Good Painting choices such as letting Theresa live. But the ones about the GuildMaster being killed could be true. For it wasn't a Painted choice, which could explain why the guild was so weak during the revolt.--DarkSaint14 04:46, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Ahh, but wouldn't an Archon's descendant be atleast strong enough to take on some guns?--XxKanin 04:54, 31 May 2009 (UTC) The Hero's didn't want to kill the people of Albion that they had protected for so long. And it does mention in the story that the Guild master (whether it was weaver or not) told them not to take action. Also the Hero's had no idea the potectional of guns and were probably taken aback by there speed and deadlyness. And also the Picture gfor the good and evil ending in Fable and are the same, either they way they show the hero standing with a very long cloak with his back to the pciture. Same with fable TLC, both just have a picture of the Hero fighting Jack as a dragon. It's what Weaver says that makes the pictures different. Dellcath 09:03, 31 May 2009 (UTC) no it doesnt... XxKanin 21:23, 31 May 2009 (UTC) What are the different pictures then? Dellcath 15:29, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I meant the beginning, it didn't say the heroes didn't want to kill them, or said that Weaver told them not to take action. He promoted free will, so the evil heroes could go around stabbing people with weapons!--XxKanin 21:41, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ah I see sorry I miss read it, but it did mention that they held back there brothers who were eager to attack or something. I should have said SOME hero's didn't want to kill the people. Dellcath 15:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah that would make more sense, i don't have a 360 i might get one in a few days. All i know is from Fable I, the wiki, youtube, gfaqs info...--XxKanin 02:26, 4 June 2009 (UTC) so if the spire was built by the archon does that mean the hero of oakvale was evil because he can get the sword of aeons and the picture shows him ruling albion so he was the last archon so he must have built the spire. No the spire ended the old kingdom and that was long destroyed before fable 1. Aeons I think the Hero(along with his family)'s last name is Aeons. If the Blade of Aeons runs throught the family's blood, doesn't that hint their name? MrNaku45 20:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :The Sword of Aeons isn't named after the bloodline. Its just named that because of its power. If you truly think about it the last name of the Hero is Black since they are descended from the Archon who is William Black there fore unless their name has changed over time due to the girls of the family being married and taking the last name of their husband, the last name of the Hero's bloodline would be Black. But since we know that Scarlett married Brom its safe to say she took his last name thus meaning shes no longer under the possible Black surnaming.--Alpha Lycos 06:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT FABLE Right in fable 1 the lost chapters you play as a guy who saves Albion (old name for Scotland for those of you who dont know) In the end you defeated a guy called Jack of Blades and get the sword of Aeons you can keep it and kill your sister or throw it away (if you want to keep it without killing your sister go here http://gamers-paridise.page.tl/Fable-1-Cheats.htm ) Your name is THE HERO duh if anyone doesnt know that you must be taking stupid lessons from a donkey anyway send me a message if you want to know ANYTHING about fable @ TheMikestr29Ward@hotmail.com spam or hack my account so help me I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN AND TAKE YOU TO COURT GOT IT! :Don't get too hyper now, and Albion is not an old name for Scotland, that was Alba. Albion is an old name for England. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 13:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC)